Użytkownik:Bertunio/brudnopis
Syndra, Mroczna Władczyni jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności }}: Zadaje 25% więcej obrażeń bohaterom. }}: Zadaje 20% dodatkowych nieuchronnych obrażeń. }}: Szerokość zaklęcia zwiększona o 50%. }}: Zasięg zwiększony o 75 jedn. }} }} :|AD}} Chwyta wybraną lub wrogiego stwora. Jeśli nie wybrano żadnego celu, chwyta najbliższą . | Opis 2 = :|AD}} Ciska pochwyconą jednostką. Trafieni wrogowie otrzymują 70/110/150/190/230 (+70% mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych, a ponadto zostają o 25/30/35/40/45% na 1,5 sek. | Opis 3 = }} i przeciwników, zadając im oraz wszystkim wrogom, w których uderzą 85/130/175/220/265 (+60% mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń od magii. | Opis 2 = , które zostały odrzucone, na 1.5 sek. wszystkich wrogów, którzy staną im na drodze. }} : 90/140/190 (+20% mocy umiejętności) pkt. : 270/420/570 (+60% mocy umiejętności) pkt. }} Skórki Ciekawostki Ogólne *Głosu użycza Izabella Bukowska-Chądzyńska. **Ta sama aktorka podkłada głos również i . *Taniec Zyry jest jest nawiązaniem latynoamerykańskiego tańca towarzyskiego Cha-cha. Skórki * **Należy do uniwersum o nazwie . **Jej i przypominają Iblisa z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). ** **Należy do uniwersum o nazwie . Przedmioty Siła Natury: Maksymalny rozmiar drużyny posiadacza tego przedmiotu zwiększa się o @MaxArmySizeIncrease@. Yuumi: Dodatkowo: AP +20.0 pkt. Posiadacz tego przedmiotu jest również czarodziejem. — Tylko jeden na bohatera Widmowe Ostrze Youmuu: Dodatkowo: AD +@AD@ pkt. Posiadacz tego przedmiotu jest również zabójcą. — Tylko jeden na bohatera Darkin: Dodatkowo: Mana +20.0 pkt. Posiadacz tego przedmiotu jest również demonem. — Tylko jeden na bohatera Lodowy Młot: Dodatkowo: Health +200.0 pkt. Posiadacz tego przedmiotu jest również mroźnym. — Tylko jeden na bohatera Przysięga Rycerska: Dodatkowo: Armor +20.0 pkt. Posiadacz tego przedmiotu jest również rycerzem. — Tylko jeden na bohatera Rękawiczki: Posiadacz tego przedmiotu jest również Yordlem. Dodatkowo: +10% szansy na trafienie krytyczne, +10% szansy na unik — Tylko jeden na bohatera Huragan Runaana: Dodatkowo: MR +@ExtraMR@ pkt. Posiadacz tego przedmiotu przy atakach podstawowych wystrzeliwuje dodatkowy pocisk w pobliskiego wroga, zadając mu @MultiplierForDamage@% obrażeń od ataku i nakładając na niego efekty przy trafieniu. Ostrze Zniszczonego Króla: Dodatkowo: AS +20.0 jedn. Posiadacz tego przedmiotu jest również mistrzem miecza. — Tylko jeden na bohatera Postacie Camille: Camille izoluje wroga i doskakuje do niego, zadając mu @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i unieruchamiając go na @Duration@ sek. Wybierając cele swoich ataków, sojusznicy Camille znajdujący się w zasięgu potraktują tego wroga priorytetowo. Darius: Darius kręci młynka toporem, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i lecząc się o @ModifiedHeal@ pkt. zdrowia za każdego trafionego wroga. Elise: Elise zmienia postać, staje się ogromnym pająkiem i przywołuje następującą liczbę mniejszych pająków: @NumSpiderlings@, żeby walczyły u jej boku. Kiedy Elise jest w postaci pająka, zyskuje @LifestealPercent@ dodatkowej kradzieży życia. Pająki korzystają z premii wynikających z aktywnej cechy „demon”. Fiora: Fiora przybiera postawę obronną na @BlockDuration@ sek. i staje się niewrażliwa na obrażenia oraz efekty wrogich zaklęć. Kiedy postawa obronna się skończy, Fiora wykonuje ripostę, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych pobliskiemu wrogowi i ogłuszając go na @StunDuration@ sek. Garen: Garen obraca się wraz ze swoim mieczem przez @SpinDuration@ sek. W tym czasie jest niewrażliwy na obrażenia magiczne i zadaje łącznie @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych pobliskim wrogom. Graves: Umiejętność bierna: Ataki podstawowe Gravesa zadają 5% %i:scaleAD% pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń fizycznych i trafiają wszystkich wrogów na obszarze stożka przed nim. Graves nakłada efekty przy trafieniu na wszystkich trafionych wrogów. Kassadin: Umiejętność bierna: Ataki podstawowe Kassadina wykradają @ManaSteal@ pkt. many jego celowi i dają mu tarczę o wytrzymałości @ModifiedShield@ pkt. obrażeń na @ShieldDuration@ sek. Kha'Zix: Kha'Zix tnie najbliższego wroga, zadając mu @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Jeśli z wrogiem nie sąsiadują inni wrogowie, te obrażenia są zwiększone do @ModifiedIsolationDamage@ pkt. Mordekaiser: Mordekaiser uderza maczugą w obszar dwóch pól przed sobą, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wrogom, którzy się na nich znajdują. Nidalee: Nidalee nakłada na siebie i sojusznika efekt leczący, który przywraca @ModifiedHeal@ pkt. zdrowia w ciągu @HoTDuration@ sek., po czym zmienia postać i staje się kotem. Kiedy Nidalee jest w postaci kota, jej zasięg zostaje zmniejszony do 1 pola i zyskuje @ADinCougar@ pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku. Tristana: Tristana umieszcza na swoim aktualnym celu bombę, która wybucha, gdy Tristana zaatakuje cel atakami podstawowymi trzy razy lub po @ExplosiveChargeDuration@ sek. od otrzymania ostatniego ataku Tristany. Gdy bomba wybucha, zadaje @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych pobliskim wrogom oraz @PercentDamageIncrease@ za każdy atak podstawowy, do maksymalnej wartości @ModifiedMaxDamage@ pkt. Vayne: Umiejętność bierna: Kiedy Vayne wymierzy 3 ataki podstawowe przeciw temu samemu celowi, zadaje @ModifiedDamage@ maksymalnego zdrowia celu jako nieuchronne obrażenia. Warwick: Warwick rzuca się na najsłabszego wroga, ogłuszając go na @Duration@ sek., uderzając go @Hits@ razy i zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Każde uderzenie nakłada efekty przy trafieniu i leczy Warwicka o 100% wartości zadanych obrażeń. Ahri: Ahri rzuca w linii kulą, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim wrogom, przez których kula przeniknie. Następnie kula wraca do niej, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń nieuchronnych wszystkim wrogom, przez których przeniknie. Blitzcrank: Blitzcrank przyciąga do siebie najbardziej oddalonego wroga, zadając mu @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i ogłuszając na @StunDuration@ sek. Jego następny atak po przyciągnięciu podrzuci cel na 1 sek. Wybierając cele swoich ataków, sojusznicy Blitzcranka znajdujący się w zasięgu potraktują tego wroga priorytetowo. Braum: Braum unosi swoją tarczę na @ShieldDuration@ sek., pochłaniając i zatrzymując wszystkie nadlatujące pociski oraz o @ShieldDR@% zmniejszając obrażenia otrzymywane z kierunku, w którym uniesiona jest tarcza. Jayce: Jayce odrzuca pobliskiego wroga, zadając mu @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i ogłuszając go na @CCDuration@ sek. Potem przemienia swój młot w działo i zyskuje maksymalną prędkość ataku na następującą liczbę ataków podstawowych: @AAMax@. Kiedy Jayce korzysta z działa, jego zasięg ataku jest zwiększony o 3 pola. Lissandra: Lissandra otacza wroga lodem, ogłuszając go na @EnemyStunDuration@ sek. i zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim wrogom na obszarze wokół niego. Jeśli Lissandra ma mniej niż @SelfUltPercentage@ pkt. zdrowia, otacza lodem samą siebie, stając się niemożliwą do obrania za cel na @SelfDuration@ sek. i zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim wrogom na obszarze wokół niej. Lucian: Lucian wykonuje doskok z dala od swojego aktualnego celu, potem wymierza w niego atak podstawowy i oddaje drugi strzał, który zadaje @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Lulu: Lulu powiększa następującą liczbę sojuszników: @Targets@, daje im @ModifiedBonusHealth@ pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia i podrzuca sąsiadujących z nimi wrogów na @CCDuration@ sek. Pyke: Pyke pozostawia w swojej lokalizacji widmo, po czym doskakuje za najdalszego wroga. Po @StunDelay@ sek. widmo powraca do Pyke'a, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim wrogom, przez których przeniknie, i ogłuszając ich na @StunDuration@ sek. Rek'Sai: Rek'Sai zakopuje się, stając się niemożliwą do obrania za cel na @BurrowDuration@ sek. i leczy się o @ModifiedHeal@ pkt. zdrowia. Kiedy Rek'Sai się wynurza, zadaje @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i podrzuca swój cel na @KnockupDuration@ sek. Shen: Shen na @ZoneDuration@ sek. wytwarza wokół siebie pole, które daje sojusznikom 100% szansy na uniknięcie nadchodzących ataków podstawowych. Twisted Fate: Twisted Fate wybiera losową kartę, po czym rzuca nią w swój aktualny cel, zadając mu @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i aktywując specjalny efekt zależny od koloru karty. Niebieska: przywraca @BlueCardManaRestore@ pkt. many wszystkim sojusznikom sąsiadującym z Twisted Fate'em. Czerwona: zadaje @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń wszystkim wrogom sąsiadującym z celem. Złota: ogłusza cel na @GoldCardStunDuration@ sek. Varus: Varus przygotowuje przebijającą strzałę przez 1,5 sek., po czym wystrzeliwuje ją, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim trafionym wrogom. Zed: Zed rzuca shurikenem w linii, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim trafionym wrogom. Katarina: Katarina przez @Duration@ sek. rzuca nożami w @NumberOfTargets@ pobliskich wrogów, zadając im @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i zmniejszając ich leczenie o 80% na @GrievousWoundsDuration@ sek. Kennen: Kennen na @Duration@ sek. przyzywa wokół siebie burzę i co @TickRate@ sek. zsyła pioruny na wszystkich wrogów na jej obszarze, zadając łącznie @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Każdy wróg trafiony 3 piorunami zostaje ogłuszony na @StunDuration@ sek. Morgana: Morgana ciska łańcuchami we wszystkich pobliskich wrogów, zadając im @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Po @ChainDuration@ sek. wszyscy spętani łańcuchami wrogowie wciąż będący w zasięgu Morgany zostają ogłuszeni na @StunDuration@ sek. i ponownie otrzymują @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Poppy: Poppy wytwarza falę uderzeniową, która przemieszcza się w linii prostej i może trafić maksymalnie następującą liczbę wrogów: @NumberOfTargets@, zadając im @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i podrzucając oraz ogłuszając ich na @StunDuration@ sek. Rengar: Rengar skacze na najsłabszego wroga i dźga go, zadając mu @LeapDamage@ pkt. obrażeń fizycznych i nakładając na niego efekty przy trafieniu. Po skoku Rengar zyskuje @ASBuffPercent@ prędkości ataku i @CritBuffPercent@ szansy na trafienie krytyczne na następne @BuffDuration@ sek. Shyvana: Shyvana wykonuje doskok z dala od swojego aktualnego celu, zmieniając postać i stając się smokiem. Kiedy jest w postaci smoczycy, zyskuje @ADWhileDragon@ pkt. obrażeń od ataku, a jej ataki podstawowe są atakami dystansowymi i podpalają wrogów na @BurnDuration@ sek., zadając im @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Veigar: Veigar ciska we wroga magiczną energią, zadając mu @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Jeśli poziom gwiazdek Veigara jest wyższy od jego celu, te obrażenia są zwiększone do @ModifiedLowerStarDamage@ pkt. Vi: Vi szarżuje w kierunku najdalszego wroga, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim na swojej drodze i odrzucając ich na boki. Kiedy dosięgnie celu, zada mu @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i podrzuci go na @CCDuration@ sek. Volibear: Volibear wzmacnia swoje ataki na kolejne 20 sek., sprawiając, że przeskakują na maksymalnie 3 pobliskich wrogów. Te ataki zadają 80% %i:scaleAD% pkt. obrażeń fizycznych i nakładają efekty przy trafieniu. Akali: Akali rzuca kunaiami w swój cel, zadając 150 %i:scaleAP% pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Ta umiejętność ma 25% %i:scaleCrit% szansy na trafienie krytyczne, które zamiast tego zada 225 %i:scaleCritMult% pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Aurelion Sol: Aurelion Sol zionie ogniem w linii, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim trafionym wrogom. Brand: Brand ciska we wroga odbijającą się kulą ognia. Kula odbije się w kierunku pobliskich wrogów maksymalnie @MaxBounces@-krotnie, przy każdym trafieniu zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Cho'Gath: Cho'Gath rozrywa duży obszar, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i na @KnockDuration@ sek. podrzucając wszystkich wrogów, którzy znajdują się w jego obrębie. Draven: Draven zaczyna kręcić toporem, przez co jego następny atak zada 150% %i:scaleAD% pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń fizycznych przy trafieniu. Topór wróci na pole, z którego Draven wykonał atak, i jeśli Draven go złapie, wzmocnienie zostanie odświeżone. Draven może kręcić naraz maksymalnie dwoma toporami. Gnar: Gnar skacze w kierunku wroga, zmienia postać i staje się Mega-Gnarem, po czym ciska pobliskimi wrogami, zadając im @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i ogłuszając ich na @RCCDuration@ sek. Kiedy Gnar jest w postaci Mega-Gnara, zyskuje @TransformHealth@ pkt. zdrowia i @TransformAD@ pkt. obrażeń od ataku. Jinx: Umiejętność bierna: Jinx ekscytuje się coraz bardziej w miarę pomagania w zabijaniu wrogich jednostek. Po pierwszym udziale w zabójstwie zyskuje @PercentAttackSpeed@ dodatkowej prędkości ataku. Po drugim udziale w zabójstwie zmienia broń na wyrzutnię rakiet, przez co jej ataki podstawowe zadają @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych wszystkim wrogom na małym obszarze wokół jej celu. Kindred: Kindred na @Duration@ sek. tworzą wokół siebie obszar, który sprawia, że zdrowie ich sojuszników nie może spaść poniżej @MinHealth@ pkt. i że nie mogą oni zginąć. Leona: Leona przyzywa promień słońca na pewien obszar, zadając wszystkim znajdującym się na nim wrogom @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych i ogłuszając wroga znajdującego się w centrum obszaru na @CCDuration@ sek. Sejuani: Po @ExplosionDelay@ sek. Sejuani umieszcza wroga w lodowcowym więzieniu, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim pobliskim wrogom i ogłuszając ich na @StunDuration@ sek.Po @ExplosionDelay@ sek. Sejuani umieszcza wroga w lodowcowym więzieniu, zadając @ModifiedDamage@ pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim pobliskim wrogom i ogłuszając ich na @StunDuration@ sek. Kiedyś Strażnik Światła, Lucian stał się ponurym łowcą nieumarłych duchów. Jest bezwzględny w ściganiu i zabijaniu ich za pomocą swoich bliźniaczych starożytnych pistoletów. Pochłonięty chęcią pomszczenia żony nie spocznie, dopóki Thresh — widmo, które posiada jej duszę — nie zostanie zniszczony. Bezlitosny i nastawiony tylko na jedno, Lucian nie pozwoli, żeby cokolwiek stanęło na drodze jego zemsty. Jeśli ktokolwiek lub cokolwiek będzie wystarczająco głupie, by spróbować, zostanie zmiecione przez przytłaczającą serię magicznych wystrzałów. Lucian włada potężną bronią przepełnioną starożytną mocą i chroni ludzkość przed nieumarłymi. Jego determinacja nigdy nie słabnie, nawet w obliczu przerażających istot, które niszczy oczyszczającym ogniem. Lucian ma poważną misję ─ uwolnić duchy tych, którzy trwają w nieśmierci, w tym jego ukochanej. Tak jak starożytna broń, którą władali, Lucian i jego żona Senna wykuci byli z tej samej skały. Przez lata wspólnie walczyli ze złem na Runeterze, rozświetlając mrok i oczyszczając spaczonych. Byli wcieleniem praworządności: oddanie Senny dla ich sprawy nigdy nie słabło, a ciepło i dobroć Luciana wzruszały wiele spośród ocalonych ofiar. Byli niczym dwie połówki, oddani i nierozłączni. Chociaż Lucian i Senna oglądali sceny, które złamałyby większość wojowników, były one niczym w porównaniu z tym, co spotkało ich na Wyspach Cienia. Gdy upiorni mieszkańcy tego przeklętego miejsca zaczęli pojawiać się na Runeterze, Lucian i Senna zwalczali ich na każdym kroku. Była to trudna praca, ale niezłomna para zwyciężała za każdym razem, aż do spotkania z Threshem, kolekcjonerem dusz. Lucian i Senna stawiali już czoła tak koszmarnym stworom, ale spryt i okrucieństwo tego przeciwnika mogło zaskoczyć nawet ich. Rozpoczęła się straszna bitwa, a bezwzględny Thresh zastawił pułapkę. Ku przerażeniu Luciana stworzenie zdołało porwać duszę Senny, zamykając ją w Widmowym Więzieniu. Nic nie mogło jej przywrócić. Senna zginęła i po raz pierwszy Lucian musiał wypełniać misję sam. Chociaż Strażnik odebrał Lucianowi połówkę serca, stworzył też najgroźniejszego wroga Wysp Cienia. Lucianem zawładnęła mroczna determinacja; miał zamiar za wszelką cenę wyplenić nieumarłych z Runeterry. By uczcić Sennę, zaczął władać jej bronią i poprzysiągł ukończyć ich wspólną misję. Władając teraz oboma reliktami, Lucian walczy z nieumarłymi i próbuje oczyścić dusze Wysp Cienia. Wie, że dusza Senny odeszła, ale nie traci nadziei, że uda mu się zapewnić jej spokój. Sadystyczny i przebiegły, Thresh jest ambitnym i niespokojnym duchem Wysp Cienia. Kiedyś opiekun niezliczonych magicznych tajemnic, poszukiwał mocy potężniejszej niż życie czy śmierć, a teraz istnieje tylko dzięki swojej straszliwej inwencji twórczej w zadawaniu powolnego cierpienia. Ofiary Thresha cierpią daleko poza moment samej śmierci, albowiem rujnuje on ich dusze, więżąc je w swej obrzydliwej latarni, by następnie torturować przez całą wieczność. Okrutny i przebiegły Thresh to duch, który słynie z dręczenia śmiertelników i łamania ich ducha powolnymi i potwornymi torturami. Jego ofiary cierpią jeszcze po śmierci, ponieważ Thresh znęca się nad ich duszami, więżąc je w swojej latarni, gdzie cierpią w agonii przez wieczność. W dawno zapomnianych czasach, mężczyzna, który później stał się Threshem, był członkiem zakonu zajmującego się gromadzeniem i ochroną wiedzy. Mistrzowie zakonu powierzyli mu ochronę ukrytego podziemnego skarbca wypełnionego niebezpiecznymi i spaczonymi artefaktami. Thresh miał niezwykle silną wolę i był bardzo systematyczny, co czyniło go idealnym do tego zadania. Skarbiec strzeżony przez Thresha znajdował się głęboko pod cytadelą w centrum wyspy i zabezpieczono go runami, magicznymi zamkami oraz potężnymi zaklęciami. Spędzanie czasu w obecności mrocznej magii zaczęło wpływać na Thresha, ponieważ odkryła ona u niego wrodzoną skłonność do okrucieństwa. Przez lata relikty wykorzystywały jego brak pewności siebie, prowokując go za pomocą największych strachów i karmiąc się goryczą. Złość Thresha ujawniała się w niekontrolowanych aktach okrucieństwa, gdy jego talent do wykorzystywania słabości się rozwijał. Powoli wyrywał strony z żywej książki, wczepiając je znowu, gdy wyrwał wszystkie. Zadrapywał powierzchnię lustra, w którym znajdowało się wspomnienie starożytnego maga, aż stało się matowe, więżąc mężczyznę w ciemności, tylko po to, aby je wypolerować i zacząć cały proces od nowa. Każda tajemnica chce, aby ją wypowiedzieć, podobnie jak zaklęcie, a Thresh odmawiał tego każdego dnia. Zaczynał inkantację, pozwalając, aby słowa spływały z jego ust, a następnie przerywał ją tuż przed wypowiedzeniem ostatniej sylaby. Stał się niezwykle skuteczny w zacieraniu wszelkich śladów swojego okrucieństwa, aby w zakonie uważano go nadal za przykładnego strażnika. Skarbiec był tak ogromny, że nikt nie znał jego zawartości równie dobrze co Thresh. Zakon zapomniał więc o pomniejszych artefaktach, podobnie jak sam Thresh. Nienawidził faktu, że musi ukrywać swoją staranną pracę. Wszystko, czym się opiekował, było złe lub spaczone – dlaczego nie powinien móc robić tego, co chce? W skarbcu przechowywano wiele magicznych artefaktów, ale żadnych ludzi. Jednak pewnego dnia przyprowadzono człowieka zakutego w łańcuchy. Był czarnoksiężnikiem, który wypełnił swoje ciało magią leczącą każdą, nawet najpoważniejszą, ranę. Thresh ucieszył się z tego prezentu – stworzenie, które może odczuwać wszelkie cierpienie, ale nigdy nie umrze. Zabawka, którą będzie mógł bawić się przez wiele lat. Zaczął systematycznie obdzierać go ze skóry za pomocą haków i wykorzystywał łańcuchy, aby otwierać rany, dopóki się nie zaleczyły. Zaczął nosić ze sobą łańcuchy podczas patrolowania skarbca, rozkoszując się przerażeniem czarnoksiężnika, gdy ten usłyszał ich zbliżający się dźwięk. Ze względu na to, do czego dochodziło w skarbcu, Thresh jeszcze bardziej zdystansował się od zakonu. Posiłki spożywał w swojej podziemnej komnacie oświetlanej pojedynczą latarnią i rzadko wychodził z katakumb. Przez brak światła słonecznego jego skóra stała się niezwykle blada, a twarz wychudzona i zapadnięta. Członkowie zakonu zaczęli go unikać, a gdy doszło do serii tajemniczych zniknięć, nikt nie pomyślał o zbadaniu siedziby Thresha. Gdy wydarzyła się katastrofa znana jako Ruination, magia odebrała życie wszystkim mieszkańcom wysp i sprowadziła na nich nieśmierć. Gdy inni krzyczeli w agonii, Thresh się nią rozkoszował. Po kataklizmie stał się przerażającym widmem, jednakże w przeciwieństwie do innych, których spotkał taki sam los, Thresh nie utracił swojej świadomości. Jego zamiłowanie do tortur oraz zdolność wyczuwania słabości stały się silniejsze. Rozkoszował się możliwością dalszego szerzenia okrucieństwa bez obawy o odwet, nieskrępowany ograniczeniami śmiertelności. Jako upiór Thresh mógł dręczyć żywych i umarłych bez końca, rozkoszując się ich rozpaczą, zanim skazywał ich duszę na wieczne cierpienie. Teraz Thresh poszukuje wyjątkowych ofiar: mądrych, wytrzymałych i o silnej woli. Największą radość czerpie z torturowania ich do chwili, gdy stracą całą nadzieję, a potem rozdziera je za pomocą haków i łańcuchów. * * ** ** * * * * ** ** * * ** ** * ** * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** * * ** * ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** * * * ** ** * * ✓''' * * ** ** * * * * * * * * '''✓ * * * * * * * * * * * ✓''' * * * * * '''✓ * * * * * * * * * * * ✓''' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ---- 694px center|694px *SNOWDOWN* -Pierwszy dzień Snowdown- Był to ów dzień przed Snowdown, wszystko przykryte śniegiem Król Poro ciekawską jaszczurkę wezwał do siebie Snowdown groził pewien obrzydliwy szczur lodowy Król wysłał Neeko w drogę, żeby problem mieć z głowy -Drugi dzień Snowdown- Natknęła się na bałwana, co miał oczu siedem Walczył tylko marchewką... a rozum zjadł niejeden We dwójkę pośpieszyli do Księżniczki Soraki Lecz na drodze stanął im sopel nie byle jaki -Trzeci dzień Snowdown- Był to Zamarznięty Książę Mundo skuty lodem Pomogli mu więc, wierząc, że nie jest z piekła rodem "WYZWOLILIŚCIE MUNDO" wykrzyczał potworzyna I dodał "MUNDO DOŁĄCZYĆ DO WASZA DRUŻYNA" -Czwarty dzień Snowdown- Wreszcie znaleźli Twitcha, niecnego wyjątkowo Po walce zmuszony był poddać się natychmiastowo Twitch okazał się być grzeczny, gdy lepiej go poznali Wszyscy się cieszyli, bo Snowdown uratowali Ezreal to pewny siebie odkrywca, posiadający niezrównaną umiejętność wychodzenia z kłopotów, który przemierza Runeterrę w poszukiwaniu przygód. Uzbrojony w magiczną rękawicę wydobytą z ruin starożytnej Shurimy, każdego dnia naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo, poszukując zdradzieckich, nieodkrytych miejsc i próbując rozwiązać najbardziej mroczne tajemnice. Jako dziecko dwójki słynnych kupców, których praca wymagała częstych podróży w odległe i niebezpieczne miejsca, Ezreal zostawał w Piltover ze swoim wujkiem, profesorem Lymere. Wychowywanie tak lekkomyślnego i niepokornego dzieciaka było profesorowi nie na rękę i aby zdjąć ze swoich barków nieco tego brzemienia, zatrudnił on surowych nauczycieli, którzy mieli uczyć chłopaka techmaturgii, mechaniki hextechowej i historii archeologii. Ezreal miał talent do zdobywania wiedzy i uważał żmudne studia za stratę czasu. Z łatwością zdobył najwyższe oceny, co rozsierdziło jego wuja. Chęć dokonywania odkryć była w nim olbrzymia, znajdował też przyjemność w postępowaniu wbrew autorytetom, aby badać ziemię i odkrywać ukryte miejsca. Jego wyjątkowe wyczucie przestrzeni pozwoliło mu z łatwością przemierzać labirynt tuneli pod uniwersytetem, a także drogę po jego dachach, dając mu dostęp do najgłębszych krypt, wypełnionych dziwnymi, tajemniczymi skarbami. Ezreal szlifował swoje umiejętności otwierania zamków wślizgując się nocami do gabinetu profesora i przemeblowując go dla własnej rozrywki. Rodzice chłopca wracali co jakiś czas do Piltover, aby sprzedać towary z dalekich podróży. W pogoni za rzadkimi magicznymi artefaktami na sprzedaż, ojciec Ezreala postawił sobie za cel odkrycie grobowca maga Ne’Zuka, starożytnego mieszkańca Shurimy, którego głowę zdobiła korona z pokręconymi rogami. Pogłoski głosiły, że w grobowcu znajduje się magiczny klejnot pozwalający użytkownikowi na błyskawiczną teleportację z miejsca na miejsce. Ojciec Ezreala żartował, że gdyby udało mu się znaleźć bezcenny relikt, to niezależnie od celu swojej bieżącej podróży mógłby każdego wieczoru wpadać do Piltover na kolację. Ezreal bardzo chciał wybrać się na wyprawę ze swoimi rodzicami, ale oni nie chcieli się na to zgodzić ze względu na liczne niebezpieczeństwa, które codziennie napotykali na swej drodze. W miarę jak chłopak dorastał, wizyty rodziców stawały się coraz rzadsze, aż w końcu pewnego dnia w ogóle nie wrócili do domu. Do profesora Lymere doszły wieści, że para zapuściła się w najdalsze ruiny Shurimy i nigdy już ich nie widziano. Próbował wyjaśnić Ezrealowi, że jego rodzice prawdopodobnie zginęli, ale ten był przekonany, że wciąż żyją i próbują do niego powrócić. Codziennie starał się jak najbardziej wydłużyć czas spożywania kolacji z nadzieją, że ojciec i matka pojawią się któregoś dnia dzięki mocy magicznego klejnotu Ne’Zuka. W końcu Ezreal postanowił w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, że odszuka rodziców, a przynajmniej dowie się, co się z nimi stało. Jedyną wskazówką, jaką posiadał, była nazwa miejsca, którego szukał ojciec: zaginiony grobowiec Ne’Zuka. Piltover stało się przez lata placem zabaw dla Ezreala – nie było warsztatu czy laboratorium, do którego nie potrafiłby się bez problemu dostać. Spędził tygodnie na gromadzeniu zapasów z uniwersytetu: zabrał ze sobą wykresy astralne, tłumaczenia runicznych pieczęci, szczegółowe informacje o praktykach pogrzebowych w starożytnej Shurimie oraz parę ochronnych gogli. Zostawiwszy wujowi pożegnalny liścik, wślizgnął się na statek z zaopatrzeniem zmierzający w kierunku Nashramae, miasta portowego w Shurimie. W połowie drogi jeden z majtków odkrył podróżnika na gapę, a kapitan zagroził, że wyrzuci Ezreala za burtę. Balansując na krawędzi egzekucyjnej deski, Ezreal powiedział kapitanowi, że i tak miał opuścić statek, gdyż szanse na przetrwanie były dla niego większe na oceanie niż na pokładzie okrętu skazanego na zagładę. Pokazał swoje mapy gwiezdne, na podstawie których wywnioskował, że okręt kieruje się w stronę niebezpiecznej, skalistej rafy słynącej z tego, że potrafi poszatkować statek na kawałeczki. Ostatecznie to pijany główny nawigator został wyrzucony za burtę, zaś Ezreal przejął jego stanowisko. Gdy statek zacumował w Nashramae, Ezreal zaczął poszukiwania grobowca Ne’Zuka. Miesiącami badał niezgłębione ruiny i zapomniane świątynie, od stuleci ukryte przed światem. Przemierzając nieznane dotąd szlaki pomiędzy starożytnymi katakumbami i uciekając przed przerażającymi strażnikami ukrytych komnat, czuł niczym nieskrępowaną wolność. Z każdym kolejny krokiem Ezreal wyobrażał sobie, że jest na drodze do odnalezienia rodziców i rozwiązania tajemnicy ich zniknięcia. W podziemnej krypcie dawno zmarłego cesarza Ezreal odkrył idealnie gładką mozaikę pokrywającą podłogę – zdawało się, że została położona całkiem niedawno. Z zapałem odłupał fragment podłogi, odsłaniając krawędź portretu, który dawno już stracił swoje oryginalne, jasne kolory. Z narastającym podnieceniem Ezreal usuwał kolejne fragmenty. Odkrył ogromny fresk przedstawiający mężczyznę, którego głowę zdobiły charakterystyczne, pokręcone rogi Ne’Zuka. Jego otwarte usta tworzyły otwór, w który sypał się piasek. Ezreal przywiązał koniec liny i zagłębił się w dziurę, macając na oślep w ciemnościach grobowca, podczas gdy jego płuca walczyły o każdy oddech. Wyszedł stamtąd, dzierżąc ciężką, brązową rękawicę z lazurowym amuletem zamocowanym na samym jej środku. Gdy tylko opuścił grobowiec, ściany wokoło niego zatrzęsły się i poczęły się zapadać. Chociaż droga wyjścia była odcięta, Ezreal wyobraził sobie siebie samego stojącego przy wyjściu kilka metrów wyżej. Poczuł moc pochodzącą z rękawicy, po czym amulet rozświetlił się i natychmiast teleportował go do miejsca, które przed chwilą pojawiło się w jego głowie. Rękawica, wiążąca w swoim kryształowym rdzeniu potężną energię, okazała się idealnym narzędziem do ucieczki. Po omyłkowym zniszczeniu podstawy kamiennego mostu odkrył, że potrafi ona też skupiać wiązki magicznego światła. Dzięki niej uwolnił się z rąk grupy nomadów przekonanych, że jest reinkarnacją wojownika z ich legend, przetrwał gwałtowną burzę piaskową, która przysypała go wieloma warstwami piasku i odparł atak dzikiej hordy Xer’Sai. Relikt miał jednak swoje ograniczenia. Chwilę trwało, zanim odzyskał energię, a co więcej pozwalał jedynie na teleportację na krótkie odległości. Co gorsza, Ezreal przeczuwał, że gdyby jego rodzice wciąż żyli, nigdy nie znalazłby rękawicy. Nie wiedział, że rękawica miała swoją bliźniaczą odpowiedniczkę, wydobytą z grobowca lata wcześniej. Ezreal przysiągł kontynuować tradycję rodziców, przemierzając świat i stawiając czoła nieznanemu. Dzięki swojej rękawicy stał się mistrzem ucieczek przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nieustraszenie zgłębia najbardziej niesamowite i nieujarzmione zakątki Runeterry, ufając szczęściu, które do tej pory go nie zawiodło i zawsze odpowiadając na wzywający go zew przygód. } | Szablon = Nawigacja:Lista przedmiotów | Zwijany = tak | Nagłówek = '''Przedmioty | Treść CSS = text-align:center; | Treść = style="width:100%;table-layout:fixed;" ! style="font-size:120%" Mityczne - style="border: 1px solid #393E4A; border-radius: 5px; text-align: left; padding:0.5em;" - style="width:100%;table-layout:fixed;" ! style="font-size:120%" Specjalne - style="border: 1px solid #393E4A; border-radius: 5px; text-align: left; padding:0.5em;" - style="width:100%;table-layout:fixed;" ! style="font-size:120%" Usunięte - style="border: 1px solid #393E4A; border-radius: 5px; text-align: left; padding:0.5em;" - } }} ;Przedmioty :Przedmiot podstawowy - nie wymaga składników (kupujesz samym złotem) :Przedmiot zaawansowany - złożony z podstawowych :Przedmiot legendarny - złożony z zaawansowanych oraz podstawowych :Przedmiot mityczny - złożony z legendarnych (oraz ewentualnie zaawansowanych i podstawowych) ;Wizja * * * * * * * * * ;Mapy * * * * * * ;Efekty * * * * * * ;Inne * * * * * ;Efekty kontroli tłumu * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Statystyki bohatera * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |AD}} |AD}} ;Infoboksy :Umiejętność :Czar :Przedmiot :Rozwój Filmy= |-| Ekrany logowania= |-| Galeria= Świat= |-| Chiny= .Stara ikona .png| () B= ; left|64px |-| Q= ; left|64px |-| W= ; left|64px |-| E= ; left|64px |-| R= ; left|64px Misje W patchu 7.15 wraz z nowymi skórkami udostępniono sześć misji, w których można było odblokować specjalne ikony. * (Rekrut) **'Cel:' Wygraj 1 dobierany mecz. **'Nagroda:' Token Oddziału. * (Sanitariusz) **'Cel 1:' Zdobądź 10 zabójstw. **'Cel 2:' Zdobądź 25 asyst. **'Nagroda:' Token Oddziału. * (Sabotażysta) **'Cel:' Zdobądź sztuk złota. **'Nagroda:' Token Oddziału. * (Dowódczyni) **'Cel:' Wygraj 3 dobierane mecze. **'Nagroda:' Token Oddziału. * (Artylerzysta) **'Cel 1:' Zabij 1000 stworów jako drużyna. **'Cel 2:' Zabij 300 stworów indywidualnie. **'Nagroda:' Token Oddziału. *link=|20px Plamisty Oddział Omega **'Cel:' Wygraj 1 dobierany mecz, w którym ktoś z drużyny użył skórki . **'Nagroda:' 20px|link=|border Ikona Rekruta Oddziału Omega. Statystyki bohatera